The Dance of a Thousand Tears
by Kenny-chan
Summary: Keith is in love with White. But she's with Lunick. What's worse, is she's leaving and he can only tell her how he feels at the dance that night. Will White go with the man she loves, or the man that saved her life? Please R&R!


Pokemon Ranger:The Dance of a Thousand Tears

Ranger Union.  
No p.o.v.

Keith looked at the paper again.

Keith,

The Ranger Union's annual dance is coming up.

It will be held on: February 28 at 7:00 P.M.

You will not come with a date.

You do, and I will smash your face in.

I'm just kidding.

But seriously. No dates.

Please attend.

If you don't, I will hunt you down and bring you there myself.

Peace out,

Kendall

Keith sighed. He was used to her threats. She was his boss. He had to deal with it every day.

"Stupid 11 year old...," Keith mumbled.

"I heard that!" Kendall yelled up the stairs.

"Of course you did!" Keith yelled back. But he wasn't angry at the girl. This was his chance to tell- Keith stopped the thought cold. He already knew that the girl he loved was already with someone. He remembered the pain of that day...

~Flashback~

"Keith! I have great news!" White called as she ran over to him.

"So do I!" Keith responded.

"Do you wanna go first?" White asked.

"No, you go," Keith said.

"OK. Keith, I'm going out with Lunick," White told him. Keith's heart skipped a beat.

"Lunick?" Keith's voice came out higher than expected.

"Yeah! Isn't that great?" White wondered.

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah. Great."

"So what was your good news?"

"Nothing. It-it doesn't matter anymore." Keith turned away.

"See ya, Keith," White said in a small voice.

"Yeah. See ya, White."

~End Flashback~

Keith's heart still hurt when he remembered that day. He wanted to forget. But he couldn't. He couldn't forget her happiness. The memory was burned into his brain.

"Are you OK?" Keith turned to see Rythmi standing next to him.

"I'm fine," Keith lied.

"Then why are crying?"

"I don't know why," Keith lied again.

"She said you didn't have to go if it's too painful," Rythmi whispered.

"So the evil witch finally discovered emotions, huh?" Keith chuckled.

"She's not a witch! She's very nice! You're just too much of a jerk to notice that!" Rythmi snapped.

"OK, okay. I'm sorry."

"She's really worried about you, Keith. She's worried that W-"

"Don't say that name."

"You have to get over this!"

"I can't!"

"You are SO immature! Kellyn had his heart broken, too! And he was closer to her than you! But you don't see him going around snapping at people, do you?!"

"I said I was sorry."

"Just forget it! Geez, Kendall and I were only trying to ease the pain of the fact that-" Rythmi stopped. Keith wasn't supposed to know about that.

"The fact that what?" Keith questioned.

"Nothing," Rythmi said quickly.

"Tell me."

"I said it's nothing."

"What are you hiding from me?!" Keith demanded.

"White's leaving," Kellyn's voice came from behind Rythmi.

"W-what?" Keith said.

"White's leaving," Kellyn repeated, his voice pained.

"Where is she going?"

"White's turning in her Vattonage styler and is returning to Fiore to start off fresh as a rookie," Kellyn explained, his voice sounding more hurt with every word.

Keith dropped to his knees. "White's...leaving?" he wondered to no one in particular.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's where she was born, Keith. Plus, this way she'll be able to be closer to Luncik," Rythmi replied.

Fury bubbled up in Keith. "So it leads back to him!" he growled.

"And you," Kellyn told him softly.

Keith looked up. "What?"

"Keith," Rythmi sighed, "you had so many chances to tell her that you loved her. If you had, she wouldn't be leaving."

"He had chances, too!" Keith pointed at Kellyn.

"Yes. And he did. After he told her that he loved her...he realized that they both loved each other like siblings," Rythmi responded.

"So are you going to go to the dance tonight?"

"Of course. This is one of my last chances to see White," Keith replied.

"Actually, it's your last," Kendall said. The other three turned to look at her.

"What are you talking about?!" Keith demanded.

"Tonight is the last night she's here. She's leaving tonight after the party."

"You're kidding," Keith said.

"No."

"Are you going with her?"

Kendall smiled a sad smile. "Sadly, Keith, yes. White is a part of my mind. If she is in Fiore, then I'll be right behind her. And vice versa."

"I see." Keith turned away. "I need some alone time."

My room.  
Keith's p.o.v.

I sat down on my bed and picked up the picture on my nightstand. It was a picture of (from left to right) Isaac, Melody, Sven, Wendy, Crawford, Luana, Elaine, Ollie, Barlow, Murph, Elita, Spenser, Cameron, Joel, Aria, Lunick, (Solana's dead. LOL sorry Solana fans) Ms. April, Prinipal Lamont, Prof. Hastings, Chairperson Erma, Kellyn,  
Rythmi, White, and I. (A/N:*pant, pant*) I sighed.

Tommorow, the people in the picture would be Isaac, Melody, Sven, Wendy, Crawford, Luana, Elaine, Ollie, Barlow, Ms. April, Principal Lamont, Chairperson Erma, Kellyn,  
Rythmi and I. I was going to miss Murph, Elita, Spenser, Cameron, Joel, Aria, Lunick, (Solana is still dead) Prof. Hastings, and White.

At the dance.  
No p.o.v.

"Hello, peoples!" Kendall said into the microphone. No one said anything. Everyone was gathered in the Union's rec room and the girls were in dresses, the boys in tuxes.

"Geez, tough crowd," Kendall murmured. "Anywho, welcome to first annual Ranger Dance! I hope that no one came with a date, because every girl is going to dance with every boy!

"That doesn't count me. I will be watching all of you! You can kiss you boyfriend/girlfriend, but kiss anyone else, and you will be thrown in a dumpster!

"And if you're wondering how we know who you are dating, it's because we have it on file! Yes, we authors are little character stalkers! So pull anything funny, and you will get burnt by my flamethrower! These first songs are by Avril Lavigne!" Kendall walked off the stage and Avril Lavigne started singing.

"Do you want to dance?" White asked Keith.

"Why don't you dance with your boyfriend?" Keith replied.

"I was trying to be nice!" White snapped.

"OK. Sorry. And sure," Keith smiled, "I'd love to."

"I've always needed time on my own,

"I never thought I'd,

"Need you there when I cried." Keith tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but to no avail. The song was sort of in his p.o.v.

"And the days feel like years when I'm alone,

"And the bed where you lie,

"Is made up on your side." Do not cry, do not cry, Keith chanted to himself.

"When you walk away,

"I count the steps that you take.

"Do you see how much I need you right now?" Don't cry, don't cry.

"When you're gone,

"The peices of my heart are missing you.

"When you're gone,

"The face I came to know is missing, too." Don'tcry,don'tcry.

"When you're gone

"The words I need to hear,

"To always make it through the day,

"And make it OK,

"I miss you." The chorus ended and Keith pulled away.

"Keith?" White asked, worriedly.

"Don't touch me!" Keith commanded, tears streaming down his face. He ran out of the room and ran to the big tree upstairs.

By the big tree.  
Lunick's p.o.v.

I walked up the escalator and looked around for Keith.

"There you are!" I declared when I spotted the red-haired Ranger.

"Here I am," he mumbled as I walked over to him. He was sitting by the big tree.

"Why'd you run like that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Don't like the song," he said simply.

"Oh I get it. It reminds you of the fact that White's leaving."

"Yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"Oops. Sorry."

"S'okay." There was a long silence.

"She's really worried about you. You made Kendall command everyone to go look for you."

"Yipee. She still cares."

"Actually, she does. Greatly. I've been trying to get her to let go, but she can't. And don't call me the bad guy. I was doing so for her sake. If she holds onto you while we're in Fiore, continueing our lives, she'll feel guilty all her life," I said.

"What would you know?" Keith said.

"Solana."

"What?"

"I loved Solana. I saw a future with her. Then she died. I could feel that she wanted me to let go. And I did. Now I see the same future with White, only better."

"I'm sorry, OK?! My heart is being smashed into million peices, here!"

"Mine was. I know that it's the worst feeling in the world. But Keith, White's mending my heart. I'm sure that there's someone out there that will mend your's. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go inform my girlfriend that you're safe." I walked down the escalator and let my rant sink into Keith.

Still by the big tree.  
Keith's p.o.v.

White ran up the escalator and ran over to me, despite her dress.

"Oh, thank Arceus you're still here, Keith!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. Heaven forbid that I not see you one last time," I said, sarcastically.

"Keith, I really AM sorry. But I can't leave him. Plus, Fiore is my home."

"I know, I know. But White," I took a deep breath, "I love you."

"I love you, too. But not the same way I love Lunick. You're like Kellyn. Like a brother. Lunick is like my other half."

"White, what do you think of all that's happened?" I asked.

She pursed her lips. "I think it all happened for a reason. Solana was always meant to die. Lunick and I were always meant to be brought together by her death. And you and I were always meant to move on."

"I see."

"Good-bye," she said.

"You're leaving now?"

"Yes."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too." And that was the last time I saw White. Or so I thought.

OK, random Ranger fact time!

Name: Lunick

Age:16

Birthday:May 8

Blood-type:O

If you want proof, read the Pokemon Ranger Manga. Now for another thing that you may not have noticed.

All of the Fiore Ranger Leader's partner Pokemon are birds.  
(Spenser-Fearow,Joel-Dodrio,Elita-Skarmory,Cameron-Pelipper)

Sven and Wendy's partners are the final forms of two early Pokemon in Diamond,Pearl, and Platinum.  
(Sven-Luxray(Shinx)Wendy-Staraptor(Starly))

Thanks for reading! Please R&R! 


End file.
